


Flirting Safety - What Not to Do

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is well meaning, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbian Trope, but what are tags for if not warning, cw: blood, sounds worse than it is, they are super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Adora just wants to be cute, Catra's reflexes get her in trouble, and Bow will be forced to give them a talk about flirting safely.





	Flirting Safety - What Not to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on hopeofetheria's post at: https://hopeofetheria.tumblr.com/post/181322879393/bow-pretends-to-stretch-arm-bow-wraps-arm

_It wasn’t supposed to go like this_ , Adora thinks as she whispers apologies and hands Catra another fist full of tissues. No, it was supposed to be a calm evening. Catra had promised to not antagonize Glimmer, and Glimmer had promised not to punch Catra unless she deserved it, and Bow promised to help Adora make sure they kept those promises. It was going to be perfect- her best friends all in one room together!

It was either going to be the best night of her life or someone was probably going to die. Not literally, but like, you know. You know?

So her friends had all filed into her apartment dutifully that evening, Bow and Glimmer put their homemade side dishes out and Catra had put a box of cheap store bought cookies down on the coffee table. And miracle of miracles, they all had dinner without a blow out fight. In fact, everyone had slowly relaxed and even seemed to be having fun.

They’d moved to the couches and eventually started half watching some holiday special, when Bow stretched his arms high over his head and dropped one of them over Glimmer’s shoulders. The two of them laughed, Catra made some sort of comment, but Adora’s brain froze up a little. Because, she could do that. With Catra. They were next to each other and Adora had arms. It was the dumbest thing she had thought all night. _Wait a minute, I have arms!_ Who does that? But Adora had glanced at Catra’s grinning face and her heart had thundered loudly in her ears. She decided it didn’t matter if she was actually kind of an idiot, Catra liked her well enough as she was. So Adora stretched her arms, judged the angle, and flicked one arm to go over Catra’s shoulders.

Catra, who jerked backwards for **no apparent reason** , turned to look at Adora at the worst moment, and BAM.

Adora’s elbow hit her nose with a loud crack. Catra’s head had snapped _backwards_ from the force of the hit _._

“WHAT THE FUCK ADORA!” Catra yowled as her hands flew up to paw at her face.

And then the blood started to pour from between her fingers.

Adora was not proud of having possibly broken her girlfriend’s nose, but she was less proud of the fact that she shrieked like a banshee at the sight of it.

“I didn’t mean it! Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to be cute!” Adora half shouted as she grabbed her tissue box and started forking them over by the handful. “Oh gosh, oh gosh is it broken? Please tell me I didn’t break your nose.”

Catra glares at her over the mound of white and red stained tissue paper, but there’s a small amused glint in her eyes as she hisses, “It’s not broken dumbass! You are such a useless lesbian!”

“I know!” Adora agreed, because despite hating that particular saying, she couldn’t really argue in this circumstance.

Catra tentatively pulled the tissues away only for more blood to ooze out over her lips. There’s a small smear on her chin, and there’s no way she won’t end up without bruising. Adora swallowed hard when Catra grinned at her, some blood going over her teeth before she took the next handful of clean tissues to stop her nose up again.

“Oh fuck,” Adora whispered, “I’m gay.”

Catra laughed, wincing and hissing and chuckling as Bow and Glimmer appear with an ice pack from the kitchen. Adora is not sure how she forgot they existed and just hoped no one else heard that. Because she’s a wreck of a human at the moment and the idea of her shame being even more widespread is...not desirable.

Glimmer saved her from herself by shoving Adora off the couch to inspect Catra’s nose.

This brought on a whole new host of hissing and spitting, and Bow quotes (most likely verbatim) from the first aid certification course they took a few months back. Glimmer didn’t seem to be listening, but also seemed to know what she’s doing so Adora sat tailor style on the floor and waited for the verdict.

In even just a few weeks, this whole thing will be a hilarious story, and once a year Catra will delight in telling anyone who wants to hear about the time her girlfriend broke her nose while trying to be suave **_for Christmas_ **.

Right now though, Adora flopped over backwards and covered her face as Glimmer nods, “If it’s broken it’s a minor fracture. Shouldn’t need to go to the hospital unless the swelling gets really bad.”

“Alright, clearly I need to give you two the talk,” Bow said seriously, even as he started to smile, “We need to talk about flirting safety.”


End file.
